Software, whether executing on a general-purpose processor or a specialized processor, significantly impacts many facets of modern life. When software is to be executed expeditiously, it is often supplied to processors in machine code form. However, it is usually far more difficult and time consuming for human programmers to write software in machine code form as compared to a higher-level language such as Fortran, C++, C#, Visual Basic, and so forth.
Consequently, most software is written in a so-called high-level language and then converted, or compiled, into machine code form. The conversion is effectuated with another software program called a compiler. Compilers take one or more files of a single file type and compile them into a program that is in machine code form.
As software proliferates, the number of different types of files increases. Furthermore, the level of actual and expected interoperability, as well as interconnectedness, between and among various hardware environments and software scenarios likewise continues to grow. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can handle different file types as both hardware environments and software scenarios change, grow, and evolve.